User talk:Cadellin
tats posting my 2/7 tattoo just show every one how much i love the movie and especialy NEYTIRI any comments would be welcome Categories Hi, just pointing out that the na'vi instruments don't need to be marked with Music anymore, there is sub-category Na'vi Instruments under Music, where they can be easyly found. --KillerZ 13:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Dead Links Hey Cadellin, I've seen your work in articles of the game, and I'm very impressed, so thanks for all your contributions. In some recent articles you created I've seen that you left some red links, for example Camp Echo, East Weald, RDA Zone, Camp Phalanx, Koo Tsura Village, etc. I was wondering if you were going to turn them into articles, if information available was enough. If they are not going to be turned into articles, can you please remove the links? The best thing to do would be to turn them into articles if you have the info. Thanks in advance, -- 17:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Great, then. Thanks ;) -- 17:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) hey UK huh I'm from there, moved to Australia 4 years ago, which part do you live in?I know EVERYTHING. 04:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I live in Dorset. What part of Australia do you live in, I went there last year. New South Wales, Wollongong a 2 hour drive from Sydney, in terms of home (UK) i was born in Manchester (support United) but i lived in Bristol for 15 years (i'm 19). by the way names Jack William Larkin I know EVERYTHING. 09:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I went to New South Wales, Sydney and Byron Bay in particular. I also went to Noosa in Queensland, and my name is Connor Cadellin McKee. I've been to Sydney at least 20-30 times at most, i'm also disabled (Cerebral Palsy and poor vision.) but i'm able to walk, talk and have a pretty good mind/memory to make up for it.I know EVERYTHING. 09:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever been to Pyrmont Bridge? The monorail runs along it, and the hotel I stayed in was on the west end of the bridge. Theres a walkway off the second floor of the hotel which connects to the monorail station :D --Cadellin 09:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i went on the Monorail but i haven't been on the bridge (despite all the times i've been) we like to go to paddys market.I know EVERYTHING. 09:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I see you like DBZ, the picture of SSJ2 Gohan and occupation Z Fighter being a dead give away. I'm an editor on the DB Wiki.I know EVERYTHING. 09:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Im also an editor on DB wiki, under the same name. I went to Paddy's market too, i got a hat there. --Cadellin 17:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I assume you know DBRB2 is coming out in November?, it will include the 0VA "Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans".I know EVERYTHING. 06:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't play the games, I only really game on the PC these days anyway. I watch Dragonball Kai though :D The japanese is already up to the start of the cell arc. That canoe edit Hi Cadellin I saw that you edited the canoe article and was thinking that could you make a new article on canoe paddles, it's just that I will just copy the info and I can't reword it thanks Monster-Stevo 11:47, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Contest Update Hello! First of all, thanks for participating in our Re-release Special Contest. This is just a notice to tell you that in one week the contest will close, and the next day the finalists will be announced, so please stay alert. If we don't hear from you three days after the finalists are announced, we will have to choose another one. Thanks! -- 16:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) IBSF Hi, we removed the article you created (IBSF Protection Solutions), as there's not enough info available to justify an independent article for IBSF. The company could be mentioned in the RDA and Secops articles though (much in the way as it is mentioned in the GS-221 article). Please keep in mind that we prefer quality, not quantity. If there's no more than a few facts available it's better to merge information with existing articles. Thanks. --LuckyMan 21:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Howdy Poet Hi Cadellin ~ I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed the poem you wrote for the re-release contest. You really created some brilliant images. I was disappointed that your poem wasn't selected to be in the top five. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 17:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Try out some new Wikia features we're working on. Hi Cadellin, I'm one of the designers working at Wikia and we're working on some new template features. We have an early prototype that we're keen to get feedback on. I wondered if you could take a look and let us know what you think. If you're interested could you send an email to wikiadesign@wikia-inc.com? Thanks, Timz 18:24, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Tsu'tey and Mo'at students of Grace's school Hi, you added here and here that Tsu'tey and Mo'at were students of Grace's school. Is there any source that confirms it? At least for Mo'at, already having been an adult at the time, it seems unlikely to me that she attended the school since we only see children on the photos. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:52, November 13, 2010 (UTC) There is actually an adult in the background in the photo. I did see it somewhere yesterday, but despite me trawling back over the wiki for the past half hour I cannot find where it was. It was stated on another article within the wiki... somewhere... --Cadellin 09:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :The only photo where one could suppose an adult is the one in the school house article (the legs in the background), but it's not Tsu'tey or Mo'at (different stripe pattern). Other than that I don't see any potential adults besides Grace. If there were any adults attending her school, it does not necessarily mean Tsu'tey and Mo'at did. So a definitive statement would be appreciated. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 13:50, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I've removed said references to Tsu-tey and Mo'at. If i do ever find out where I read that, Ill put them back. :::Alright. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 04:33, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Camps Articles Hey there. An anonymous user recently created two articles: Predator's Den and Scout's Camp. I was wondering if it was you editing while you were logged off, or i it was only a visitor. If it was a visitor, can you confirm if the information showed is true and well-sourced? Thanks in advance, -- 04:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I would really appreciate if you could get them up to the standard. I would like to help, but I haven't played the game. I already added the infoboxes, but an image would really improve the quality, as well as adding the residents. Thanks in advance, -- 16:32, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Beijing zoo I was just wondering about how you know that the news Jake is watching on TV was aired in July http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline&diff=90594&oldid=90593. I can't find any statement of a date in that scene, so it might even be questionable whether the year is correct. Only because the next scene is the bar scene does not necessarily mean that the flat scene didn't happen some time ealier. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics I just assumed they were from roughly the same time; change it back if you wish. --Cadellin 21:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ????? Hi Cadellin ~ what the heck happened? Was your beautiful artwork on loan from some famous museum in England and they decided to take it back? I miss it and I kept hoping you would be adding more to your gallery ... instead of taking it away! :-( Take care. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 19:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) the images werent showing up for me, I assumed that they had been deleted and removed the image codes. Ill see if they will work again... --Cadellin 20:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi ~ it's me again! :-P I still miss your artwork ... I had bragged about you to some people and told them where to find it. **sniff sniff** But, what I wanted to mention today: a long time ago I was going to suggest that you put the date created next to each entry on your list of pages created ... it would be really interesting to see the time progression. I'm sure that would be a very time-consuming task at this point, so I probably shouldn't have said anything. Forget I even wrote this, ok? :-P Take care. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 13:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, I do have a Deviant Art account... http://cadellin.deviantart.com/gallery/ and my animations are on my youtube account... http://www.youtube.com/user/Cadellinman?feature=mhum --Cadellin 13:54, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks for the links, I will check them out and be proud to know you, I'm sure! :-) Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 14:01, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Mod I'm surprised you remeber the mod, I got a virus that destroyed all the files for it so its been canceled. I was able to but 95% of all the files on my computer were destroyed due to a mod download. . 20:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) RE::RE:Mod No, the disk is infected, and some life issues have come up for me, so modding has been put aside for a while, while i work out issues with alot of people. Just proves to show, don't text to people when your mad, and look at the name your texting. . 15:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Surprise (maybe) Hi Cadellin ~ I want to let you know that I uploaded 80 images last night .... of varying degrees of usefulness. I'm grateful that photography isn't my profession or I would starve to death. LOL Faern gave me the site to upload them to and I have no idea where they went once I clicked "upload", and haven't been able to check and see if they made it ok. I had major problems uploading photos to our Seattle trip site ( http://tos.mikkowilson.com) .... the computer wasn't reading them properly .... or something. Let me know if there is a problem on our site and maybe we can figure out how to fix it. Take care. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 12:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Maya 3DS. And Blender. . 17:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi again Cadellin ~ I might have another surprise for you. I sent Faern several awesome Amp suit pics (at least I think they are pretty awesome); but I am sure they will need to be changed to another format (or something)in order to upload them to the wiki .... and I know that Faern knows how to do everything. ;-) Feel free to pester him for them. LOL Take care. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 17:43, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi once more Cadellin ~ I wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten you .... I am having a terrible time with the pics (there are only a few of them)and I am trying everything to get them on the wiki. I can't even get them to Faern so that he can help. Not giving up yet. If all else fails, I may ask for your email address to email them to you. Take care ma tsmukan. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 00:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Due to the status of the program, it is actually illegal. Due to the capability of modifing Ps3, and XBOX360 games, um I believe the tool is Osaris, If you find it, disconnect internet immediately. I found it on a hacker forum. So use it at your own ris, I believe thats also what cause the computer virus. . 18:32, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Extracting It is if you are extracting them from aPS3 game, read the user end license. I quote not being rude or sarcastic, but it says "You will not derive, extact, or modify, decompile, if found you will be persecuted to the fullest extent." I'm sorry if I sound rude, but when its extracting things from a PS3 game, it becomes illegal,thats what this modding tool was designed for. . 16:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Do you know of any Avatar fanon wikis I could visit? Pinguinus impennis 04:45, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Theres the fan fiction section of the Tree of Souls forums, probably the closest youll get to that: http://www.tree-of-souls.com/fan_fiction/ --Cadellin 10:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :There is a fanon wiki on Wikia, but it seems to be dead: jcafanon.wikia.com Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 05:19, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Vandal? Do you know if this anon edit is right or if it's just a vandal? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:06, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Not sure, i was pretty sure that it was beyda'amo but id have to play through it again to find out... which i'm not doing again in a hurry. I'd revert it. NDS Hei, are you using desmume or something else? --KillerZ 13:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :No$GBA supports DS roms.--Cadellin 15:59, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Doesn't it have that static in the sound?KillerZ 16:11, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::The sound isnt good by default, you have to play with noise suppression. --Cadellin 21:38, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wars Wiki Hi I would like to invite you in this wiki http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Wars_Wiki -- 15:04, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Avatar 4 = Prequel Your recent edits suggest that there might be five films which is not the case. Cameron already announced that the fourth film will be a prequel about a year ago, so Avatar 4 and Avatar Prequel are the same thing. You actually turned the former page into a redirect yourself back then. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:53, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I did; news articles after the august news release were using the term "three sequels" http://mashable.com/2013/08/01/james-cameron-avatar-sequels/ But we are now given no mention of a prequel. its somewhat ambiguous at this point, seeing as it is being heralded as the announcement of a new film. We already had the prequel unveiled so... --Cadellin (talk) 21:44, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :True, but last year's statement sounded pretty confirmative to me. If Cameron actually changed his mind to do a third sequel, I would have expected an announcement of a fifth movie because telling the historic events before Avatar always seemed quite important to him. Depending on definition, a sequel can also mean "something that follows" and not only "continued narrative of a story". So in terms of the films' sequence, the prequel can be called sequel as well as it would follow all other films. I suggest we put a note in both articles that they may refer to the same film until the confusion clears up. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:57, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Probably a good plan. Cameron himself was only saying "films" and not "prequel" or "sequel" at the event, so it could be either way. --Cadellin (talk) 01:14, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: The official site Avatarmovie.com is using the term "three sequels".--Cadellin (talk) 07:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Anurai Totems Hey, I uploaded collectible Anurai Totem and Relic from that Wii/PSP game a while back, if you want to incorporate them into that Thanator Totem article somehow. *Anurai Relic.png *Anurai Totem.png Edit: On a side note. I managed to get the Cirque de Solel promotional artifact images in their original format (png with transparent background), though they are a bit smaller (324px width) than the ones you uploaded, the details are sharper. Should I upload them, and if so with a white background or with the transparent one? --KillerZ (talk) 10:27, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Oh nice work; I was just taking screenshots. If you could upload them with transparent backgrounds that would be excellent. --Cadellin (talk) 19:51, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Totem => Omaticaya Totem I don't quite understand why you renamed the "Totem" article to "Omaticaya Totem". You put in the summary that it's to avoid confusion, but I am actually quite confused about the new name. The article tells about totems in general, not about specific ones. I see no Omaticaya-specific info in there. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:41, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :Oh hey Faern. In that interactive website, each artefact is actually assigned one of the five clans, as a heading when you retrieve the item. In the inventory screen, each one is sorted into a folder based on the clan it originated from as well. The content for the thanator totem is from an Anurai article, but I felt it needed distinction from the mobile-game originated ones that appear in Omaticaya areas. ... Although now that you mention it I just noticed that one of the pictures on the totem article is from the Tipani clan. If you can think of a better title feel free to change it; I just thought it would be weird to have an article generically titled 'totem' when we already have a more specific 'Thanator Totem' article. The 'totem' article was originally meant to focus specifically on the hanging variations that were used in the mobile game, and their appearances elsewhere, rather than the general concept of what a totem is. Working on a Navbox for Na'vi culture at the minute; you might have seen an early version starting to pop up. We will finally have a decent way to navigate between all these kinds of articles when I am done :P --Cadellin (talk) 09:35, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think that having a general totem article that describes its significance and then links to the specific totems is a bad thing. If it wouldn't make the article too long, we could also merge all totem articles into one, with a separate section dedicated to each one. :The Na'vi culture navbox is a nice idea. However, the box is already quite big and you probably didn't even add all articles that should go there. It could easily dominate some of the short articles if you put in into all the articles that the box currently links to. Maybe it should be split into multiple boxes if there is much more to add. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:02, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Now that you mention it, merging the totem articles into one is probably a good idea. I'll handle that when I get the time. You are right about the infobox; I decided yesterday to split the music section out into its own 'Navi Music' infobox- for instruments, songs etc. Likely that culture infobox will grow and shrink over the next week or so as I work out the best way to arrange it, but it'll look good when its done :3 Sorry about the mess in the meantime!--Cadellin (talk) 22:00, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::edit- merged the two totem articles together. Definitely looks better than having two stubs.--Cadellin (talk) 16:31, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Nice. I just found the Na'vi Fan Totem article. Apparently, we already had a totem article for 5 years. :P Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:30, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well well... I will merge that one in too tomorrow, nice find. I have now made articles for all of the Toruk website stuff too, by the way. --Cadellin (talk) 00:03, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::There we go, all merged in. The old Fan Totem article now just redirects to the main totem article. --Cadellin (talk) 13:01, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Area's Name Hi, just curious on the policy of "the" in front of names. "Ho Hum" is spelled "The Ho-Hum" in game. Should I rename the page with the "The" infront or not? --KillerZ (talk) 14:56, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. I'm not sure if we have a policy on that per se, but 'The Ho-hum' flows better.--Cadellin (talk) 15:31, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Article Merge Hi, I found that in my game's pandorapedia the RDA Front End Loader has the same official name as the Excavator, "DD40 heavy duty class wheel loader". I kind of remember there being a front end loader in pandorapedia, but now it's under excavators, was that part of v1.00 game? Can you check your game if it's installed?--KillerZ (talk) 17:28, December 6, 2015 (UTC) https://www.pandorapedia.com/human_operations/vehicles/excavators Pandorapedia (the website) does mention that title in the sidebar, they are the same vehicle. The article in the game is titled Excavators, but is mostly composed of text taken from the Pandorapedia article. Good find anyway; I will merge the two together as DD-40 Heavy Duty Class Wheel Loader so that people don't confuse it with other articles like the Digger. I think I found another article that can be merged. MBS-22A Automated Sentry Gun seems to be split in two in the game: Turret and Automatic Turret MBS-22A.png. Also Gator and RDA Boat (p167 survivor guide) share the same image. --KillerZ (talk) 13:49, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :I merged the turrets myself, don't know what to do about the boats though, the Gator's description is vague enough that it could be the RDA boat, but it has a different model name.--KillerZ (talk) 13:39, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah; I think we can take the model name as proof that they are distinct. --Cadellin (talk) 14:35, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Toruk - The First Flight#Home Media Release Hi there. I guess the ref link at the end of the paragraph was meant to be a Facebook link instead of a link to the wiki main page? :P Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 11:25, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :Well spotted, I must have copied the wrong URL. Should be changed now :) --Cadellin (talk) 16:26, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Avatar (film) page Hi. Sorry, but I had to restore the plot section to its original state (but left the images). You apparently attempted to shorten the section significantly. However, it was never intended that the article just gives a brief plot summary. That's what can be found on Wikipedia. The main goal was an accurate description of the film. There arguably are some unnecessary details in there, but your summary was a bit too sketchy for a specialized wiki. Also, if you want to make major changes to key articles that are close to a rewrite, please start a discussion on the article's talk page or in a blog post first. If you just go for it, it is almost impossible to figure out what you changed/added/removed. The diff feature for edits just does not work for big changes. Originally, I attempted to do a compromise between the old and new version to not lose all your effort, but eventually I gave up because you just changed too much at once. :/ Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:27, January 31, 2016 (UTC) : Ah, I see. Yes, I've been doing quite a lot to the film page recently; a great deal of the production and release information was added during the original theatrical run and had yet to be updated. I thought the plot description was rather a bit on the long side, and was attempting to cut it down. The plot description does need some cleanup- It indicates that humans will never return to Pandora at the end, for one, something we now know is not the case- but I'll try and do that in some shorter bursts. :P --Cadellin (talk) 17:52, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::A heads up that I have been doing some changes to the Avatar: The Game article. Some of the minor human characters mentioned at the top had only one or two lines of dialogue, and only appeared in a single level.--Cadellin (talk) 18:08, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::To make the plot appear less like a wall of text, a few sub-headings should work. The plot section once also had quite a lot of images. However, people kept adding new ones. One day, someone decided they are too many and removed almost all of them. Maybe adding a few more back in again to have 5 to 6 images at most would make it look more attractive, but then we should keep an eye on it that they don't become more and more like last time. :P Yes, those "never to return" type of things surely deserve some cleanup. It's more of a fan interpretation than a fact. ::I thought the character list in the game article was pretty much complete, but now that you mentioned it, I noticed that at least Lungoray and Unipey are missing (didn't play the game for too long :P). If there aren't too many more characters missing, we could make it a complete list. If that would make it too long, feel free to kick the two minor humans out again and rename the section to "Major Characters" or whatever. ::Speaking of game characters: I find Category:Games Characters somewhat annoying because you cannot see from that list which character belongs to which game. Maybe, if you don't have anything better to do on a rainy day, you could add by-game subcategories and update all game character articles. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 22:10, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::That's an idea. Been musing over how best to categorise games in general, you may notice they have been moved from the merchandise template to the franchise template now- seeing as four or five of those games were free to play or digital only. Turns out the IOS/Android version of Avatar the Game was not actually sold under that title, but simply as "James Cameron's Avatar" which is wonderfully descriptive. You may remember a flurry of edits a while back when we discovered the mobile version was in fact "Avatar: The Mobile Game" and not another "Avatar: The Game" variant. --Cadellin (talk) 00:22, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Bow Hi, I noticed we don't have a info about the ingame bows from Avatar games. Should we make a new page for it, or just add them to the Bow page? --KillerZ (talk) 00:42, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, well noticed! Feel free to make some fresh pages for them, and then links to the new articles from Bow. Perhaps the Bow page could do with some brief descriptors for each bow, or some categorisation when complete. --Cadellin (talk) 10:26, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::The page is kind of ready, but I'm really bad at naming stuff, was thinking "Game Bow". I need some help here...--KillerZ (talk) 14:07, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: What information do we actually have about each of the bows in the game? If there isn't that much, then perhaps just a series of subheadings on the main bow article would work out better as you suggested. ::::Actually quite little, only the names from the pandorapedia article, and few pictures I recently uploaded. There is couple of names in the android version unaccounted for, but I need to play it through again to see them.--KillerZ (talk) 21:53, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Did you check whether those bows match any of the existing bow articles? For example, the one in this image pretty much sounds like Child's Bow. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 08:43, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, several bows are named after existing bows. But I looked into that Wii game, and thought maybe we could add the bow's skill tree to the page too, creating like a game mechanic type of page and also describing all the bows that appear in games. And that reminds me, we haven't done a page for Powers which would be another game mechanic type of page. *Taronyuä Tsko (Hunter Bow) *Tsamsiyuä Tsko (Warrior Bow) *Eyktanä Tsko (Bow of the Leader) *Nawmtuä Tsko (Bow of the Great) *Rawke Bows (DLC) *Warlord Bow (Android) *Anurai Ceremonial Bow *Li'ona Bow (Wii) *Anurai Sacred Bow (Wii) ::Are these bows given descriptions within any of the games?--Cadellin (talk) 09:29, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :::I somehow missed this. No. all we have is list of names. there is short thing on a bow in PC game, but that's just basic "it's a ranged weapon" type of thing.--KillerZ (talk) 22:13, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Actually some have. easier to show, look to my profile I did the test page there.--KillerZ (talk) 08:39, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Any thoughts on the Bow Test?--KillerZ (talk) 19:07, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Looks good, although I'd suggest you remove the (wii) titles. The top ones on the list seem to have translations in brackets like that instead, and it seems inconsistent. Additionally, alphabetical order would be best. Other than that, good going! --Cadellin (talk) 23:06, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Toruk - The First Flight Some info on the Toruk I found. The Press Kit https://static01.cirquedusoleil.com/en/~/media/press/PDF/toruk/toruk-presskit.pdf Then there's a book (which I can't even order, since my country isn't in the list) https://eboutique.cirquedusoleil.com/turok-program.html and these seem to be images from said book http://www.artoffredram.com/Toruk-Cirque-Du-Soleil --KillerZ (talk) 19:08, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. Waiting until I actually see it before I dive too heavily into the info around it, but I will look over these at the time.--Cadellin (talk) 11:20, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :They do ship to my country, but shipping + duties is about as expensive as the book itself. Not sure if that's worth it. They don't even list the number of pages. A forum post mentions that the book does not contain anything about the show itself, but rather about the Na'vi clans and some illustrations like in the third link. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 09:07, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :: Interesting. I'm sure there is some useful information in there, if any of us eventually get one. --Cadellin (talk) 22:13, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Animal Kingdom Do we need Disney's Animal Kingdom? Seems like a duplicate to Pandora: The World of Avatar.--KillerZ (talk) 09:44, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Deleted. The content on the page seems to have been copied from Wikipedia anyway. --Cadellin (talk) 09:53, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Movie footer Hi, Cadellin! A user recently nominated Avatar for inclusion in our movie footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:22, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :Hi there, Sure, by all means. I will admit that I have the footer hidden on this browser by using a custom style, but I can understand how that might be a useful for others. --Cadellin (talk) 20:28, September 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks :) I'll add you momentarily! Raylan13 (talk) 21:17, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :The footer is way too big and I don't see the point of it. There are already three(!) areas on every single page (global nav, bottom nav and spotlight area) where people can find other wikis if they are interested. That should be a more than sufficient amount of involuntary advertisement for other wikis. :Btw, why are you talking about yourself in third person? Apparently you nominated all the wikis you contacted yourself. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 12:37, September 13, 2016 (UTC)